


Lingering touches

by Nanapo



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanapo/pseuds/Nanapo
Summary: Drabble - Kagura ponders about the relationship her earth dad and sister share.





	

The Yorozuya were having dinner at the Shimura’s dojo, while Shinpachi distributed the nabe and Gin-chan chatted with anego, Kagura pondered about how loving both of them looked.

Surely as time has passed their relationship has evolved into something precious, now being more warm and tender, and although they don’t note the change, Kagura does.

It shows in those lingering touches Otae and Gintoki share from time to time: fingers brushing while taking something from the hands of the other, her wiping food from his cheek, him brushing hair off from her face and -by far the yato’s favorite- when the four of them fall asleep at the train back home after a long journey, with Gintoki’s head on top of Otae’s,  the former leaning on his shoulder and either Shinpachi or herself at the sides of them.

  
Kagura thinks that that kind of moments -even what they are doing in the present, eating all together- are what love and family feels like , and if the progression of their feelings brings more times like this, then she can’t wait until the both of them realize their affection.

Meanwhile she’s content enough with her earth dad, her sister, Shinpachi and their friends by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I had already posted this drabble on Tumblr, but decided to post it here too. Hope you guys liked it :)


End file.
